


Bowser Tennis

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Mario & Sonic (Video Games), Mario Tennis, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Sunshine
Genre: Sports, Tennis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: Bowser trains Bowser Junior and Dry Bowser at tennis. Unfortunately for them, King Koopa is a bit too powerful for their tennis tastes...





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on!" King Bowser Koopa exclaimed as he was on his fiery tennis court by one of his many castles, with the fiery flames helping to slightly shield Bowser's Castle in the background as he was doing a one on two tennis match against his son Bowser Junior and his family relative Dry Bowser. "Give me all you got!"

Bowser Jr. sighed as he shook his head. "Dad, do I have to do it on feet? I like riding in my clown car..."

Bowser: (sighs) Junior, you have become too accustomed to your Junior Clown Car. It's time you got up and active like your old man!

Dry Bowser squinted his eyes as he flexed his bony muscles. "What's even the point of doing this, anyway? You're in an unfair advantage. I'm of the defense category, and Jr. here is tricky, but you on the other hand are a power type."

Bowser: (scoffs and chucks his tennis racket in the air) Ha! Typing... it doesn't mean much if you don't practice up. After all, remember what happened when I tried to teach you how to play soccer...?

Dry Bowser then clenched his skeletal fists angrily as he closed his pupils, remembering the times he attempted at playing soccer against Bowser, and losing every time, being reduced to a bunch of bones. One particular embarrassing soccer match was in Isle Delfino, with an intense match of soccer going on in the middle of the iconic Delfino Plaza, and Dry Bowser was broken into a bone pile so much, that Bowser's team managed to get the impossible score of 9-0 in a 9 score match. It was quite devastating for Dry Bowser, who was wary of partaking in sports as a result. Even his fellow alternate buddy, Eggman Nega, would taunt him for managing to be reduced to bones so easily. This bothered Dry Bowser, and it wasn't just exclusive to sports, either.

Dry Bowser: (grumbles) Argh, I hate when you raise a point. Just be sure not to hit me again, all right?"

Bowser laughed as he picked up the green fuzzy tennis ball, chucking it in the air as he smashed it, causing it to go right to the right as he scored a point, with the two Bowser lookalikes glancing at each other as the Koopa King did a little happy dancing jig, grabbing another tennis ball and hitting it to the left, with him smashing it so hard that it reduced Dry Bowser into a bunch of bones. Bowser Jr. laughed at this as Bowser sheepishly chucked while rubbing the back of his head, Dry Bowser grumbling as he used his dark magic to reconfigurate himself to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

"All right..." Bowser started as he faced his son Bowser Junior and his relative Dry Bowser on the hard, blue colored court surrounding one of his many fiery castles. "The basics to tennis are pretty easy, but you have to know when to strike. As well as avoid the ball."

"Come on, papa!" Bowser Jr. proclaimed as he was moving about. "I want some action! Show me what you got!"

"Yeah, enough rambling. Action speaks more than words," Dry Bowser stated as he just finished polishing his bones, clenching his grey colored tennis racket.

Bowser cleared his throat as he raised his own racket in the air. "Well, first of all, you need to know what position you want to get into. Next, you practice hitting the ball with your-"

At this point, the two Bowser lookalikes were taunting the King of the Koopas, so he sighed as he shrugged and grabbed a green fuzzy tennis ball, tapping it on the ground as he then slammed it into his son's face, watching Junior land on his back. Dry Bowser witnessed what has happened, but didn't take any time to protect himself, as Bowser struck him with a fast, strong tennis whack, causing the bony reptile to break into various pieces. Bowser just sighed in disappointment while shaking his head.

"Ah geeze... this is going to take a lot of work... and patience..." Bowser muttered to himself, going onto the other side of the tennis court to help his son get back up on his feet while Dry Bowser was forced to put himself back up together again.


End file.
